The 76th and Final Hunger Games
by MiseryBusiness
Summary: What if President Coin signed the act of the 76th Hunger Games, binding and starring the Capitols children to it before her fall from grace? My take on an extension of the books, as canon as possible with a few slight tweaks, starring Snow's Granddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

As I stared out the large window, I watched the sunrise above the landscape of pastel pink buildings that sat to the east. Those buildings watched me grow from a small naïve girl to a young lady. They were where I learned how to write my ABCs, where I learned right from wrong, and where I learned that you can't trust anyone.

_Will this me my last sunrise?_ I thought to myself. It very well could be. I pursed my lips. What an ugly sunrise to be my last. The sky was full of puffy gray clouds; all ready to pour down more snow on top of what littered the streets already. I looked down and sighed. The circle was filled with even more of them. Below me stood the homeless, the scared, the confused; those who had been driven out of their warm, comfortable apartments in the middle of winter by the Rebels. Many wore no shoes, carrying their few prized possessions. A box of jewelry here, a briefcase stuffed with who knows what there. I would not feel so bad if it weren't for the children scattered about with their parents. The children that held no part in this mess.

_No, this is our mess. The ones old enough to have known better._ Could it really have been only a few months ago I was going to school, enjoying my day-to-day life, back when I was ignorant to all this? And only a few weeks ago that everything had come to a head, that Katniss Everdeen, the Girl On Fire made the whole of Panem spin off its axis? Now Rebels have done something no one thought possible, they infiltrated the Capitol. They were mere blocks away at this very moment from the city circle, fighting for…for what? We had lost; there was no question to that. The day District 2 fell was the day I knew this. There is no coming back after a loss like that. 

I watched as a small girl wearing a baby pink robe tugged her mom's nightdress and ask her something. Her mother nodded and picked her up. That's when I noticed the little girl wore no shoes as well. That was enough to push me to get moving. I stood from the window I had claimed since early morning. The mansion was bustling all night. Refugees were taken in, but only as many as was deemed fit. Rooms were made up, families brought in. But not enough. There were still hundreds of people out there in the cold. People thought the mansion would be safe; the city circle would be safe, but they were wrong. I wonder if they knew that yet.

I walked down my deserted hallway, turned right into the busy hallway filled with Avox and refugees alike and then turned left. I walked into the second door on the left. My room was my last safe haven. My large comfortable bed sat in the middle, its pale yellow comforter thrown about on the bed carelessly. If I were to die today what was the point of making my bed? I sighed and walked over to it and began smoothing out the comforter. Grandfather would not take kindly to a messy room. Not that I thought he would have time to swing by this end of the mansion and just pop in, he was very busy after all, but I wouldn't take that chance. I had disobeyed him enough in the last few months for an inconsequential comforter out of place to be a serious problem.

After I finished making the bed, I walked over to my bathroom. If today is my last day, I would at least like to look presentable. Grandfather would approve. In the mirror I saw a girl, eyes too big, hair too light, and skin too pale. All of my offending attributes that I am constantly reminded of either by myself or Grandfather stood outright and at attention. "_Deary, couldn't you have at least gotten your fathers skin? A nice complexion it would have been on you." _He would say. It was true, too. My father had a natural pigment to his skin that made him almost glow. I on the other hand was extremely pale. As far as I knew, I had my mother to thank for these qualities. She was the one with pale skin and large eyes. From pictures that I have seen of her over the years, she had dark brown hair like my father, but light hair ran in her family apparently. I had inherited my gray eyes from a distant relative too, it seemed, as both my mother and father had blue.

I knew I was pretty. My cheeks were distinguished and my nose straight. My eyes sat where they should, albeit being on the larger side, with arched eyebrows taking up the space above them. I had thick lashes and full lips. I had been told I looked a lot like my mother, but I had never met her. Not really, in any true defining way. She died during childbirth. A rare thing in the Capitol with the medicine we have available, but it was not unheard of. My father had never fully recovered from it, and though I loved him because he was my father, I never really bonded with him. He was too busy working to ever pay much attention to me. I was fine with that though. At least I was until a few months ago, when I learned so much about everything going on in the Districts and the Capitol itself. Now I didn't know what to think about Father's position.

I was ignorant of what was going on in both my own home and in the worlds away Districts. My eyes turned blind by propaganda and just plain old ignorance. I was a fool, a puppet to the Capitol. Just like every other citizen. When Finnick Odair, District 4 Victor had broken through the airways and told his stories, everything clicked into place. From the mysterious deaths of so many higher ups to the need for certain Victors to be here for every single Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games. How could I ever explain that to my children if I ever had any? To grow up around it, to be raised to celebrate it. To know nothing but to be excited about it. To cherish it. To think it was _okay._ It was never real to me, or to any citizen of the Capitol I think. How foolish it all was. I was brought up to revere the games and now I was disgusted with myself. The audacity of it all was the most shocking of it. I never truly put a person, a real life person who felt and heard and saw and _breathed_ into the faces of those in the games. And now it was my turn to pay the price for that. Because it was my fault, it was every Capitol citizen's fault that this went on for so long. It was my father's fault. It was Grandfather's fault. It was his father before that's fault.

I heard a loud BOOM before the walls of the mansion shook. _They're here _I thought to myself. To take me away from the only life I had ever known. _Good._ I thought. I didn't want to be here anymore. I don't deserve it. None of us do. I was President Snow's granddaughter, and the Rebels will be sure that I know that when the time came.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood, feeling smaller than ever, staring up at the Gamemakers. This was such a joke. Such a ridiculous cruel joke. I have no special skills, no secret weapon. And what was I supposed to learn in two weeks? _What were the previous tributes supposed to learn in two weeks Kalli?_ As that thought ripped through my head I became enraged. Fire began coursing through my veins. This wasn't me. I was not an angry person, I was civil and comforting and calm. What was happening to me? What were they doing to me?

* * *

_A month prior_

"Darling, eat." Grandfather said. We sat at the large dining room table in the west end of the mansion. I was currently pushing around some eggs on the decorative plate that sat in front of me. My appetite was lost. How could I eat with the sounds of gunfire and loud explosions coming from a few streets over? The daunting gray clouds that I had watched roll in from the horizon early this morning hovered over the Capitol with such an ominous feeling that I felt choked up and found it hard to breathe.

Grandfather was simply drinking a cup of steaming coffee, and here I was expected to eat? I scoffed internally.

"May I please be excused?" I politely asked. Here we were eating breakfast as if it were a normal Tuesday morning. It wasn't. Why was Grandfather prolonging this? We would lose. He had to know that didn't he? From what I had overheard from the guards, District 2 had fallen weeks ago. I only had to assume that there were no hovercrafts since we hadn't made a break for it yet, and Grandfather was not a fighter.

Grandfather was a large menacing man, full of threats and anger, but never could I imagine him getting physical. I didn't put it past him, but he preferred to use words, eloquent words to provoke fear and anguish and misery. When his rage was focused on me, the words would hurt, but I knew deep down I was his granddaughter, he would not harm me with infliction of physical pain.

"Very well Kallini, go on," he sighed. His eyes cut up to mine. I ripped mine away from his. I stood and began to make my way out. "But stay close. Somewhere I can find you if…things were to take a turn." I was halfway out the door when he spoke the second part. A shiver ran though me. Cold. I was so cold. Wrapping my arms around my clenched stomach, I went off in search of something to occupy my mind.

It was no use. I could not go out; the streets were flooded with refugees of the Capitol. What little friends I had managed to keep through my teens would be hunkered down in their homes. Not that I could call them my friends anymore. Ever since Finnick Odair, the now dead District 4 Victor and previous star Rebel of Squad 451 declared all of twisted and awful schemes my Grandfather was guilty of.

Not that Grandfather was the only Capitol resident to have his character slandered, but because he was the most prominent resident to be made me a target of criticism in the Capitol. Everyone I had been close to before the propaganda cut in during Peeta's interview suddenly didn't know I existed. Whispers followed me everywhere I went and I began to shy away from the idea of even stepping outside. Now all I longed for was to take a breath of fresh air.

Sighing, I began taking turns through the maze of the mansion. Easily I found where I was going. Going through a closed door I entered into a room I knew to be my fathers. He wouldn't be here. Grandfather always kept him busy. I wondered morbidly if he would make it through the day as well.

Shoving that thought out of my head quickly I breathed in, smelling the familiar perfume that seemed to always linger here. A light, flowery scent wafted through the air. So my father had been here recently.

The scent was one I knew to be what my mother would wear once upon a time. I had only found this information when at the age of 12 I had mistakenly picked it up at an uptown shop and thinking it smelled delicious wore it that night to dinner. My father broke down in sobs after he got one good whiff of me. I was immediately sent to my room to wash off the "atrocious" smell by Grandfather and was asked not to come back that evening.

The bottle disappeared the next day. Ever since then, on occasion when I snuck into my father's room, if he had been there that day, I could smell it. It was a comforting smell to me. I wondered however how my father could stand it. If one whiff at dinner could break him into hysterics, how did he react when he was alone?

As I pondered this I walked over to the side of the room that was the outer wall of the mansion. Behind a heavy curtain was a door that would lead to my brief salvation. I grasped the ornate handle and twisted, feeling the door give and begin to swing out. Taking a step out into the chilly air I immediately began to scorn myself mentally. Mindless Kalli, it was winter. My thin black pants and cream colored sleeveless shirt were not made for this weather. But as soon as I got a look down at the City Circle I was frozen in place, and not by the early morning air.

Children. Children everywhere. They were in a fenced area in front of the mansion, penned up like the animals in District 10. My mind couldn't wrap around why they were in fact there, out in the cold, away from their parents. These were Capitol children, that much was obvious, _but why were they there?_ None of this made sense. I pressed my palms on the cold stone rail which immediately stole all warmth from them. Leaning over, I saw their were even more children huddled together by the walls of the mansion. My stomach dropped. _What was this?_

Then I heard it. An explosion to my left. My head turned sharply, forgetting for a second the freezing children below. Everyone in the Circle stopped. Then all the sudden they were there. The Rebels were finally here, breaching the City Circle. All at once everyone in the Circle seemed to realize this and began pushing opposite the way the Rebels were coming from. Then bursts of gunfire began coming from another street straight across from me. More chaos ensued. Watching it from up here was so surreal. I could see peacekeepers fighting back, but it was easy to tell the Rebels were winning. There were just _so many _of them. No one on the ground could possible tell that though. They were running in fear. They had already lost their homes; they were unwilling to lose their lives.

At that thought I gasped. I looked down from me. It all made sense now; it clicked into place, my brain making the connection between the adults unwilling to lose their lives and my Grandfather. They were a human shield. _How sick. _I always knew Grandfather was a little crazy, but this was _madman _status. Could this have truly been his idea, concocted all on his own? Use innocent Capitol children to protect him? I shook my head. This was disgusting.

I pushed off the ledge, running back inside. I could hear muffled shouts coming from the hallway but disregarded them. People were panicking. I was panicking. Those children, we had to get them inside. They needed to be brought out of the cold and away from the Rebels gunfire.

I did not know if the Rebels were the kind of people to kill children, but we had for the past 75 years, so if they did the math maybe they wouldn't even bat an eye at the idea of exterminating them. Surely we've killed more of their own children than this.

This idea forced me into action. I ran to the bedroom door and swung it open. As soon as I did 3 peacekeepers ran past the door with amazing speed towards the east wing of the building. Where Grandfather would surely be. I grimaced. Would anyone stand by him knowing what I knew?

I headed in the direction to the front door. I had no plan, no idea of what I was going to do when I got to the doors. I just knew I had to get there. I turned a corner at full speed and ran straight into someone. Throwing up my arms to take some of the blow, I looked up, fear in the pit of my stomach.

"Father?" My voice quivered. His eyes were dull. He was looking at me without really looking _at _me. I backed up a step. His eyes looked tormented in that moment as if he would break any second. He reached out a hand, as if to stroke my cheek. This wasn't his normal behavior. He seemed to realize that and let his arm drop to his side. He looked at me sadly.

"Don't. Just don't. I can't do this anymore." He said. And with that he stormed off in the direction everyone seemed to be going. My mind was befuddled. _Can't do what anymore? _I turned my head and saw him turn right down a corridor and disappear.

My ragged breathing brought me back to reality. I turned back and headed in my original direction. I didn't have time to think about whatever that was.

By the time I had gotten to the front door the place was practically empty. At the door stood 1 lone peacekeeper, gun in hand and aimed at the door. I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't turn the gun on me surely, but I was positive he would not allow me to just open the door and waltz right out either.

"Hey!" I yelled out. He, having not heard my approach, jumped and quickly aimed his gun straight at my heart, which consequentially skipped a beat and then began fluttering at speeds even I had never felt before. I had never come this close to death before. Just one slight movement of his finger and I would be gone. I held my hands up, I guess to show I didn't have anything on me; my body was just reacting with my brain playing catch up. My breathing became shallow and quick. _Reason with him_ my mind told me.

"Listen to me, there are –" BOOM! The loudest thing I had ever heard shook through my body. It reverberated though the walls of the mansion. Then, again and again, sounding as if it were fireworks going off during the Summer Solstice party Grandfather held every year, except these were louder and much, much closer.

By the time I registered that something of great proportions was happening, I was blown off my feet and sent backwards by a particularly close explosion, landing on my back, hitting my head on the stone ground from the sheer momentum of the blast. Both head and back ached immediately.

I had instinctively shut my eyes tight as I flew back so I opened them slowly. My ears were ringing. Something had fallen on top of me. I cried out as it began to feel like it pierced my skin on my left forearm, dragging down. With a great heave I pushed whatever it was off me. I felt a great pull and then relief. Sitting up, I looked around and saw the peacekeeper who just had his gun trained on me lay face down on the stone. He didn't move. I pushed away from him, backwards crawling away. Blood was beginning pour out from under his head. I was going to be sick.

I heard a shout. Someone was screaming. No _everyone_ was screaming. But there was one voice coming above every other terrorized scream and agonized cry. I turned my head quickly which was a mistake as the world shifted. I put my arm against the side of my head to try to make it stop moving. But it wasn't my head moving. My eyes couldn't focus. It was impossible to see anything but smoke and fire.

_The kids_ I thought exasperatedly. They were just outside…the…door? Wait…what? That makes no sense…what was happening? I couldn't make my head think in complete thoughts.

"PRIM!" I heard. My heard stopped cold. I knew that voice. _I knew it_. It was the one I listened to on the television. The one that gave me cold sweats at night and stomachaches whenever I thought of the person it belonged to. The person who completely changed my whole world and sentenced me to death with her words. "_If we burn, you burn,_" she had said.

I have no idea how I heard that scream over the rest. There was so much chaos, hundreds of people screaming in fear and moaning in pain. Surely I was imagining it.

"PRIM!" Again I heard her scream. I blinked, trying to keep my eyes open. I pushed myself up into a crouch and then finally used a bit of stone debris to push the rest of the way up. I could see now what I had pushed off me.

A jagged wooden window pane with a broken piece of glass sat next to the peacekeeper. It was covered in blood. I looked down. Funny, I couldn't feel a thing until just now looking down at my arm. There on the side of my forearm was a gash as straight as a ruler. It was only a few inches long, but it began to throb. I pulled that arm over my torso and held it up. I didn't know what to do with it, how to make it stop bleeding.

I took a sloppy step forward, and as I did I was thrown back again with the momentum of the blast. Another series of loud BOOM's echoed through my world. I covered my face with my arms.

I curled into a ball, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this would be how I died. Away from my family, away from anyone in the world I cared about; all alone with a dead peacekeeper on my left who died for no reason.

Eventually the loud explosions did stop. The screams began to die down after that. I could only hear muffled cries and loud moans for a while. I don't know how long I was sitting there curled into myself covering my face. Long enough to hear people shouting, some rustling outside the door and then…._water?_ Yes, it sounded like a rush of water. And soon after the water began, I could hear footsteps. They were in. They breached the epicenter for the Capitol and now were in the belly of the beast.

I uncovered my eyes as I saw several men come through the smoke with guns pointed, ready for attack. But there was no one here to attack them. The pitiful lone peacekeeper lay dead in front of them. The pitiful girl who was barely worth a passing glance to their left.

They began to move forward in a formation I did not know. I watched as they went a way I knew to be opposite of where they wanted to be. I let them go. As soon as they rounded the first corner I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

Adrenaline ran though me. I don't want to die. No matter what I did wrong, no matter how many Hunger Games I watched and reveled in, I would fight this. They would not take me quietly.

I jumped up to a standing position, and after my world stopped spinning, I began to move as fast as I could in the opposite direction that the Rebels went in. I was moving too slowly, I could hear more Rebels coming through the door now. I rounded a corner before they saw me.

_Where do I go? _I wondered. No one was here. Of course not. Everyone fled. Probably to rooms in the mansion, rooms I could not go in because I'm sure if they saw who I was they would throw me out in an instant, leaving me to die.

Frantically I kept moving forward, blindly taking the twists and turns of the mansion. After a few moments I began to become disoriented. I had hit my head hard and it became difficult to focus on anything in front of me. As I tried to think of exactly where I was, my head began spinning. My stomach dropped and flipped, and this time I could not do anything but heave over and empty the contents of my small breakfast.

As I began to finish retching gunfire began echoing off the walls. It could have been coming from anywhere in the mansion.

I was sure at this point that anyone they came across would be shot on sight.

I pushed myself off the wall I was using for support, stepping around the mess I just made. Holding myself up using the opposite wall, I held my arm to my stomach; the throbbing was getting more intense in my arm and my head was beginning to pound.

I heard shouts; shouts that were coming closer and closer. I threw myself into the next door I came in contact with. I had to get out of the halls and away from them.

As I threw the door shut behind me I put my back against it. Looking around, I saw no one. I looked over the room, but nothing was familiar about it: Just a room with a large bed, tan walls, a door to a bathroom and a window. It must be a spare bedroom somewhere in the south side of the mansion.

I heard shouts right outside the door. I gasped and spun around as fast as I could, backing up a few paces. I covered my mouth with both hands. My breathing was even more ragged and my heart felt like it would fly out of my chest. Sweat was pouring down the side of my face. My arms were covered in a soot and ash and blood mixture. I was as quiet as I could possibly be, hoping they would pass through without entering. My body was shaking from my toes to my head. My hands pushed hard on my mouth, begging it to quiet.

"BAM!" The door kicked open. My arms fell and I let out a blood-curdling scream. 2 men in plain dirty clothes with guns in their hands stood at the door. The one on the left had been the one who kicked the door open, his foot still coming down to the ground while the one on the right held his gun trained.

I turned, not having a clue where I was going, but I would die fighting. I expected gun shots to be fired as soon as I turned my back, or even as soon as they opened the door, but none came. Instead I heard feet behind me closing in on me.

I pushed myself harder and as soon as I had grasped the handle to the bathroom door I felt arms around my middle. They grasped around me and lifted me in the air. I began to scream and kick out, hitting the wall and pushing the guy backwards. He almost lost his balance, but was able to regain it after falling against the perpendicular wall and kept himself upright. I began kicking and squirming, but he was bigger than me.

"Get off me. GET OFF ME!" I screamed. My voice didn't even _sound _like my voice anymore. I sounded like a savage animal. The guy pushed forward with his legs and we fell forward on the bed. He pinned me with his body weight as I continued to struggle vigorously.

"C'mon Marlin, a little help?" the man holding me growled out. I shuddered involuntary, his mouth was too close to my ear and I could feel his breath on my neck. The other man, Marlin I supposed, all the sudden pushed my arm down, trying to control my trashing I suppose, but it was one that was hurt, and I let out another scream. My face was to the side, I was being pushed hard down into the bed.

"Shut UP, Shut UP!" Marlin yelled, pushing me down into the mattress more and more with each word. "Spin her around" he added. The unnamed man let some weight off me and pulled at my hips twisting me around. I continued to struggle against his hold. Then, Marlin got up on the bed and pushed down on my wrists, firmly holding me in place.

Breathing heavy from the physical exertion, the man asked, "So what do we have here?" He used his body weight to press me down on the bed. I kicked out, but there was nothing I could do. I could not reach anything with my legs. These men were bigger than me and could easily overpower me. A tear fell out of my eye and landed on the bed. I was a dead girl.

"MARLIN! WATTS!" I heard a yell from the door. All eyes turned to the woman standing in the doorway suddenly. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" she asked with a tone to her voice I couldn't identify.

Both men stood up quickly, leaving me trapped on the bed, unable to move a muscle. Fear roared from the pit of my stomach.

Who was this woman? She was obviously with the Rebels. Her clothes, a simple pair of trousers and a disgustingly dirty green tank top, paired with her dark brown eyes and darker brown hair screamed Rebel.

Tears were falling faster down my face. I'm sure I looked like a mess; my hair was probably outrageous from my pitiful fight against two men. My clothes were probably as disgusting as hers from the debris and ash and smoke from the front door. And I couldn't even think about the blood right now; I would probably heave all over again and I didn't want to seem weak in front of these people.

I pushed myself up as much as I could with my arms. When my feet hit the floor another wave of nausea ran over me but I pushed it down. I took a deep breath in, all while never taking my eyes off of her.

"Stand up." She spoke in a clipped voice. My eyes widened. Who was this woman? I gingerly pushed my feet on the floor and held myself up with shaky legs. I used the bed to slightly hold me up. I swayed a little. The mystery woman tilted her chin up in defiance. She recognized who I was instantly now.

"Kallini Demetria Snow." She spoke with an edge to her voice. Marlin and Watts let out gusts of breath and looked at me. I felt their eyes on me, obviously not recognizing me until just now. But I could only stare into this woman's deep brown eyes, trapped in her stare.

She knew me. It was only fair I knew who she was.

"And you are?" I asked. I cringed inwardly slightly at the pretentious tone that laced in my shaky voice.

She began to speak with a smile on her face.

"We are your worst nightmare."


End file.
